custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Endolise Tribe
The Endolise Tribe is the youngest of the many tribes on the planet Bara Magna. Its existence is known to only a select few, and the tribe's villagers mainly consist of refugees lost and discarded after the events of the Core War and the Shattering. History Formation The Endolise Tribe's original members were brought together near the end of the Core War, a planet-wide struggle for control over a powerful substance known as Energized Protodermis. Rumors of the existance of a second Energized Protodermis spring, which was located deep within the Black Spike Mountains, reached the ears of the Element Lord of Water and the Element Lord of Rock, both of whom sent warriors to capture it. The Water Tribes soldiers, who were under the command of Ankum and his daughter Inzek, accomplished this task, as they manged to claim the spring and hold off Skrall attacks for about a week while waiting for the Water Tribe to send reinforcements. During this time, the other Element Lords caught wind of the second spring's existence and responded by sending battalions of their own warriors in hopes of capturing it. Eventually, the armies of each tribe converged on the site of the spring and prepared for an all-out battle to claim it, only to be greeted by a series of powerful quakes. Moments later, Spherus Magna broke apart into three fragments in an event later known as the Shattering, stranding the assembled warriors and Agori on the largest chunk known as Bara Magna. With the spring empty, and the numerous warriors began bickering and arguing the cause of the cataclysm, prompting Ankum to take control of the situation. Insisting that in order to survive they needed to work together, Ankum and the other villagers decided to set aside their differences and work together to leave the valley they were trapped in. However, drastic changes in Bara Magna's climate resulted in a long and fiercely cold winter settling onto the Black Spikes. The cold snap lasted for over two years preventing the refugees from leaving the region, and those that did depart were killed off by the freezing temperatures. As the villagers who had stayed behind began to loose hope, Ankum was repeatedly forced into taking up the role of leadership. Eventually, the savage winter passed, though Ankum and Inzek remained cautious, and headed towards the southern regions to scout them out in order to deem their safety. Traveling into the wastelands, Ankum and Inzek discovered what remained of the six tribes of Spherus Magna, and their newly developed Glatorian system. Returning to their valley, the pair revealed what they had discovered, only to find that the villagers they had banded with were unwilling to return to their original tribes, having formed close friendships with each other during the course of the winter. With their newly found bonds, the warriors threw themselves into the construction of a new village. In recognition for his efforts, Ankum's tribesmen elected him leader of their society, who named their new tribe and village "Endolise", an ancient word meaning "unity". At some point after this, two Endolise warriors, Inzek and Gaqual, were capture by people unknown, and were forced to undergo experiments that resulted in bestial mutations. Despite the changes, however, the two were accepted by their tribe, regardless of their transformation. New Endolise Eventually, however, after spending many years in isolation, the Endolise Tribe was for reasons unknown forced to relocate to a spot somewhere in the mountains that lie between the Black Spikes and White Quartz Mountains. There, Ankum, and several other members of numerous tribes, established an underground village they named New Endolise. Isolating themselves off from the rest of the world, the new tribe continued to flourish. Over the course of the following years the Endolise Tribe would continue to grow as outcasts and refugees found their way to the village, beings like Korjek, Rojek, and Drukzen being among them. To be completed... Known Members Villagers *Rojek - Rock Tribe outcast *Drukzen - Former Iron Tribe member *Several other Agori originating from various other tribes Warriors *Ankum - Former Water Tribe admiral; elected leader of the tribe *Inzek - Mutated former Water Tribe soldier; Ankum's daughter and unofficial second-in-command *Gaqual - Mutated former soldier of both the Fire and Ice Tribes *Drezdak - Former Prime Glatorian of Iconox *Korjek - Mutated former Jungle Tribe guardsman *Several other members of the warrior-class originating from various other tribes *Several Skrall formerly of the Rock Tribe **Ravnek Former Members Villagers *Several Rock Agori who died under unknown circumstances Warriors *Several Skrall who died under unknown circumstances Infrastructure Having known relative peace since the end of the Core War, the members of the Endolise Tribe are somewhat less highstrung than villagers of the other tribes, as the main challenge for them is insuring that there is enough food to go around. They are more peaceful and relaxed, having not faced the same challenges the tribes to the south have. Despite this, however, Ankum makes it a point to keep the skills and abilities his tribe's warriors and guardsmen honed and ready. The New Endolise residents are also weary of outsiders, though still treat them with open arms unless said newcomers pose a potential threat. Unlike the other tribes, the Endolise Tribe depends very little on trade and support from the other Bara Magna villages. Their current village rests within a mountain cavern where subterrainian streams and springs provide plenty of water; they grow and/or hunt their food in the Black Spikes or the Wastelands; and resources are divided evenly among the tribesmen, which mostly eliminates the need to challenge other villages over such things. Occasionally, however, Ankum will authorize a number of warriors to travel to the southern villages in order to participate in the social syestem. These warriors give themselves as freelance Glatorian, who hire themselves to villages in exchange for resources, which are later divided amongst the Endolise Tribe. Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Tribes Category:Organizations Category:Society of Guardians Category:Toa Hydros